With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, the popularity of exercise machines has steadily increased. These machines may be designed with resilient components to provide counter forces against movements exerted by users for exercising purposes. Typically, the resilient components are driven by force generating mechanisms based on, for example, oil pressure, air pressure, or spring elements, etc. However, these mechanisms may be complicated in structure, costly to construct, hard to maintain, and heavy in weight.
Therefore, there is a need for improved resilient components to provide better exercise machines.